


Advanced Exhibitionism

by GoodbyeBlues



Series: Investigative Journalism [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Art Gallery Opening, Art as an aphrodisiac, Artist Steve, Bathroom Sex, Bottom Steve Rogers, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Sassy Bucky Barnes, Sexually charged abstract paintings, Steve Rogers is a little shit, Top Bucky Barnes, Very much so actually
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-28 14:05:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10832820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoodbyeBlues/pseuds/GoodbyeBlues
Summary: Steve is finally ready for his first art opening and Bucky couldn't be more proud. Which is why he ignores all the flashing 'STEVE IS DEFINITELY UP TO SOMETHING!' signs that come his way. Because Bucky loves his boyfriend.Our (extremely handsome and smart) hero is about to discover, very publicly, just how much his boyfriend loves him back.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to make this a little 2 chapter fic, because I have no patience and want to put up what I have so far! Part 2 will go up as soon as it is written! (It's not started yet, as far as words on digital paper go, but never fear, it is 60% complete in my head!)
> 
> One thousand happy cactus hugs to JustJill for this idea! <3 <3 <3 
> 
> Thanks for reading! <3

 

 

If he was asked, Bucky Barnes would say he was very well acquainted with the many different versions of Steve Rogers. 

 

Morning Steve, Cuddly Koala Steve, Cacti-Dad Steve, and Little Shit Steve were among his favourites (although he would never admit to that last one) but Bucky was beginning to suspect there was a new Steve-version fluttering around lately, one that Steve was trying very carefully to hide. 

 

This new Steve was called Sneaky Steve, and he was up to no good. Bucky was sure of it. 

 

Sneaky Steve would duck into the art studio for hours at a time, closing the door and working away in privacy, when Normal Steve would usually leave the door open. Sneaky Steve would make secret phone calls and ‘go for a drive’ at weird times of the day without reasonable explanations, causing Super Sleuth Bucky to emerge and furrow his brow (handsomely) in concern. (Super Sleuth Bucky was incredibly handsome.) 

 

Bucky trusted all versions of Steve, and didn't want to pry into something that wasn't his business, but he knew this needed to come to a head soon. Steve wasn't good at keeping secrets, and Bucky didn't want him to develop an ulcer. 

 

He also really, really wanted to know what the fuck was going on. 

 

His plans for eventual confrontation were thwarted though, when Steve said, casually over breakfast one day, “I'm working on a new gallery exhibit.” 

 

Bucky immediately smiled. That was it! Super Sleuth Bucky had done it again. 

 

“Steve! That's so great! When will it be going up? Can I see the pieces?” 

 

Steve returned the smile, guiltily, across the table. “This Friday night. But this one's a little different. There's going to be an opening for it.” 

 

Bucky's mouth dropped open. Steve had pieces in galleries currently, but they were always under a pseudonym and there was never an event based around them. Steve still tended to shy away from any public recognition, but this was happening! And so fucking soon!

 

“Steve!” Bucky couldn't help it, he jumped up and ran around the table, giving Koala Steve a run for his money in the hugging department, arms wrapping around Steve’s shoulders like a backpack. 

 

Steve laughed and petted Bucky’s hands before he was finally released. 

 

“I’m so proud of you!” Bucky was making his way back to his seat but there was a little bounce in his step now. Steve was just the fucking best at everything ever and now everyone was gonna get to see it. Bucky’s heart felt all swelled up (in a good way though, not in a life-threatening ‘call an ambulance’ way.) 

 

He plunked down in his seat and resumed consuming his oatmeal with gusto. “Can we look at them once we’re done eating? I’d really love to see what you’ve been working on when you sneak off.”

 

Steve had the decency to blush, of course. “I know, I’m sorry Buck. I wasn’t trying to keep secrets from you, but I do want it to be a surprise. I’m really proud of this series and want you to see it when it’s in the gallery and properly lit. It’ll be worth the wait, I promise.”  

 

Bucky had his poker face in place as he decided whether or not to press the issue, to see if he could get a sneak peek of at least one or two of the new pieces, but Steve (exceptional artist/ernest boy scout) had his puppy eyes on, blue, and clear, and oh so honest, and Bucky decided to leave it at that. He would see everything in five days, when and how Steve wanted him to see. 

 

Besides, there was something else in those puppy eyes, some sort of mischief brewing, and Bucky didn’t want to spoil any other plans Sneaky Steve may have concocted. As far as history was concerned, Bucky was the house leader in planning perfect plans, but he was willing to set aside his title to see what that spark turned into, what little tricks were hiding behind that so-called ‘genuine’ smile. Because he fucking knew there was something going on there. There always was with Steve. The man was like a glacier, all cool and subdued looking on top, but with a bunch of unseeable stuff on the bottom, a big hidden underwater pile of ‘up-to-something’. (Bucky didn’t really know much about glaciers, admittedly, but he liked the metaphor.)

 

Bucky grinned across the table. “Sure Steve. I know it’ll be great.”

 

Steve’s smile grew even wider. “That’s one word for it.”

 

* * *

 

“Jesus Buck.” Steve let out a low whistle that had Bucky blushing all the way to his designer dress shoes. 

 

Bucky had to admit, he looked pretty good tonight.  

 

He was in a tux, because this ‘little gallery opening’ was actually apparently a huge fucking deal, and luckily Steve had slipped in at the last minute to advise that it was  _ maybeeee a little more fancy than I had originally stated, but luckily you have a tux fitting booked on Wednesday so there is that… _

 

Props to Sneaky Steve on that one at least. His planning skills were very respectable (but still not as good as Bucky’s. Of course.)

 

Steve was fucking killing it in a tux of his own, which was basically just a normal thing now, Steve just being this shining beacon of beauty and handsomeness and well-fitting pants. Steve was gorgeous, and Bucky was never, ever, getting over it, but he was getting more used to it by now. It wasn’t as righteously unfair as it had seemed when they first met, Steve just walking around looking like that, like he had the right to just drive humanity to its collective knees with his exquisiteness. Steve would always roll his eyes or get all pink when Bucky would wax poetic about his looks, but fuck, Steve needed to know what he did to Bucky just by walking into a room. It was significant, to say the least. 

 

They were in their bedroom and Bucky had just emerged from the walk in closet to where Steve was adjusting his hair in the mirror. Bucky had come up behind him and had nibbled playfully at his ear, earning the whistle and a long kiss on the lips. Mmm. Perfect. 

 

“Buck, you still with me?”

 

Bucky slowly opened his eyes. He had maybe closed them for longer than the kiss had actually demanded. Steve was looking at him with an amused expression, but there was a darkness to those blue eyes a well, a flicker that told Bucky he could very well pull Steve onto the bed behind them and Steve wouldn’t hesitate to rip Bucky out of his suit and let him have what he wanted.

 

Bucky shuddered slightly. It was gonna be a long, not to mention inappropriate, night if he left the house with a boner, so he needed to calm down. 

 

He could fuck Steve’s brains out when they got home. Like fancy art gallery people did. 

 

“Yes, I’m good. Just excited for you. I can’t wait to see what you’ve done.” 

 

Steve’s eyes were almost blazing now and Bucky felt something deep in his belly stir. 

 

“I can’t wait either. I’m really looking forward to seeing just how excited you’re going to get tonight Buck.” 

 

If Bucky had been using his brain at this point, the alarm bells for the Bucky Titanic hitting the underside of the Steve glacier would be dinging like mad right now. 

 

Too bad he was too caught up in Steve’s kiss to notice just how true those words would be. 

 

Because, it turned out, Steve Rogers was a Little Shit. 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part two, in which Bucky gains a new appreciation for art.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At long last (meaning, like, a day's gap) here is part two!! Hope it lives up to your wonderful expectations! Also I haven't replied to chapter 1 comments, because I decided to work on this first and get it posted for you lovely people, but please know I read them all and loved every one of them, you guys are too sweet and funny. Read on friends! <3

 

 

The entrance to the gallery was crowded by the time they arrived. 

 

Steve, being Steve, was still sticking to his conservative ways and had decided not to make a spectacle of his being there. Instead, the plan was to float around like a regular connoisseur of the finer things in life, and if someone recognized him amongst the crowd, then so be it. 

 

Just the fact that he had agreed to put his real name on the placards beside the pieces was an excellent development in Bucky’s opinion. Baby steps and all that. 

 

Steve took his hand and started leading him towards the room where his pieces were displayed, his grip reassuring but a little sweaty. 

 

They stopped at the double doors to the exhibit, and Bucky could see Steve’s throat bob as he took a breath. Bucky squeezed his hand before pulling him in towards his body, grey eyes meeting blue. 

 

“Steve, I am so proud of you. No matter what’s in that room, or how people react to it, I hope you know that I love you so much.”

 

Steve’s eyes were bright and full of adoration, his smile humble but loving. It made Bucky’s knees get all wiggly.  

 

Steve kissed him, slowly, before pulling away with a wide smile. “I love you too. And I hope you like what we’re about to see. My heart’s in that room, Buck, and you’re the one that got it there. So thank you.”

 

Steve pushed the doors open and they stepped across the threshold together.

 

* * *

 

The first canvas was stunning. It was long lines and sensual movement, tones of cream and pink and winter blue mapping out an expanse of shadow and light that took Bucky’s breath away. It was abstract, the swatches of oil paint that may have been the curve of a back, the jut of a jawline, being loose and open to interpretation. Bucky thought this painting spoke of lust, of appreciation. It was beautiful. 

 

The second piece was deeper, darker, more intimate. It was alive with memories of creamy skin and rumpled silk sheets, of days spent in bed wrapped up in warmth while rain pelted the windows. 

 

Bucky’s heart was in his throat. He knew, to an outside observer, that this piece would not be so obviously personal, so filled with emotion, with want. It was gentle caresses and heartfelt strokes, the meaning behind the brush lost to anyone who didn’t know the artist. It spoke of love and protection and home, of dark nights entangled in skin. Bucky knew the real meaning, though, because he had been there, wrapped up in Steve, in soft blankets and whispered endearments. He knew it. He had seen these colours before, these tones, like it was yesterday. 

 

“Steve.” Bucky’s voice was a whisper, a breath. 

 

Steve squeezed his hand, and they moved on to the next piece. 

 

This one was dynamic, fluid and excitement, reds and blacks and golds, a fire lit from passion and carnal need. Bucky’s breath was quickening. This was. This was him and Steve. He knew it, like he knew the man at his side, like he knew himself. Steve had painted them, had painted  _ him,  _ broad brush strokes displaying lines and contours that Bucky knew intimately, knew because he saw them in the mirror every day, saw them reflected in Steve’s own black blown pupils. 

 

Bucky pulled at his collar. It was suddenly very hot in here. 

 

“What do you think of this one Buck?” Steve’s voice was dark chocolate and starry skies, a brush of breath over his ear. 

 

Bucky swallowed. “It’s… intense. Romantic. Needful.”

 

Steve made a considering noise, a low hum, almost a growl, and Bucky was definitely sweating now, it was absolutely a hundred degrees in here. 

 

Steve pulled him to the next piece, and the next, and the next, as Bucky’s knees didn’t seem to want to cooperate for some reason after that. 

 

They had come to the final piece and Bucky was practically panting now, his pants feeling tight and uncomfortable, and oh no, this was exactly what he had been trying to avoid tonight. Steve stood solid and composed at his side, leaning in close to speak of technique and depth and perspective, the low timbre on his voice driving Bucky insane. It was too close, too intimate, for such a public venue. 

 

The final canvas was explosive, a shattering conclusion to the build up of the series, and Bucky felt his knees starting to quake, his belly start to tighten. This was so, so inappropriate, and hot, and dangerous, and jesus fuck, he needed to get Steve alone right the fuck now.  

 

Steve was in the middle of explaining his motivation for this one, his voice a mere breath as he whispered in Bucky’s ear about how Bucky looked when he came, how sensual and exposed he was when he was stretched out on the bed with Steve, how beautiful and perfect he was when he moved within him, when Bucky finally reached his limit. He tightened his already strong grip on Steve’s hand and turned quickly, making a beeline for the exit, towing Steve behind him without a backwards glance. 

 

There was no one in the bathroom and Bucky threw the lock on the door quickly, slamming Steve up against it the minute it was closed. 

 

Steve’s mouth was hot and needy against his, and as Bucky reached down to palm at his crotch, he could feel that Steve was already hard himself. This did absolutely nothing for Bucky’s composure, and soon jackets were being removed with a vengeance, dropping down to the (thankfully clean) polished floor, bowties and dress shirts quickly opened and unbuttoned. 

 

Steve’s skin was smooth and heated under his fingertips, and Bucky wasted no time in repositioning him, moving them both towards the sinks and in front of the mirror to lean Steve against the counter, his mouth tracing the line of Steve’s jaw with wet kisses. 

 

Steve was breathing heavily as Bucky undid his pants and he moaned softly as Bucky pulled both them and Steve’s boxers down, exposing him to the slightly cool air.

 

Bucky was still kissing Steve, mouthing along his neck and clavicle now as he finally reached down and took Steve in his hand, holding, not quite stroking yet. 

 

“Fuck.” Bucky hadn’t come prepared, hadn’t thought to bring lube or a condom tonight, as he hadn’t exactly been expecting this. He had been trying to behave, be sophisticated and stuff. 

 

Steve seemed to read his thoughts. “Check your wallet,” he whispered in a low voice, before tracing along Bucky’s jaw with his own lips. 

 

Bucky pulled his wallet out of his back pocket, and lo and behold, there was a condom and a packet of lube in the billfold, waiting patiently for their time to shine. Sneaky Steve had done it again. 

 

Bucky wasted no time before ripping the lube open and squeezing a bit onto his hand, reaching for Steve again and slowly beginning to pump. Steve let out a ragged groan, and Bucky tightened his grip slightly, a warning. “Keep your voice low Steve. You know I love to hear you scream, but this isn’t the place.” His voice was almost foreign to his own ears, dark and slightly commanding. Steve blushed pink but nodded, staying silent as Bucky continued to jerk him off. 

 

Even with Steve no longer making those sinful noises, Bucky’s erection was quickly becoming a problem. He needed to hurry things along. 

 

He quickly turned Steve and had him face the mirror, their eyes meeting in the reflection as Bucky stood slightly behind him. 

 

“Touch yourself,” Bucky directed, as he reached down to separate Steve’s ass cheeks. 

 

He almost came in his pants at what he found there. 

 

Steve was wearing a plug. 

 

“Holy shit.” The curse was hoarse and his throat felt raw, and Bucky had to lean against Steve’s back for a moment as he attempted to calm down, to keep himself together for just a little longer. Sneaky Steve had really gone all out tonight. 

 

He spread Steve’s cheeks wider and tapped the end of the plug a few times, making Steve shiver and moan softly, still pinned between the counter and Bucky’s body, his eyes not leaving Bucky’s form in the mirror. 

 

“You did this on purpose, didn’t you Steve? You wanted to get me all hot and bothered. You had a plan tonight, at home, when you opened yourself up and put this in, didn’t you?”

 

Steve looked helpless and wrecked in the mirror. 

 

“You can talk.”

 

“Yes.” Steve gasped out. 

 

“What were you thinking Steve?” Bucky tried to put a slip of admonishment into his voice, a disapproving thread to run though his words, to make Steve even more flushed and needy than he currently was. It worked, if Steve’s white knuckled grip on the counter and rosy chest were anything to go by. Bucky grasped the base of the plug and slowly rotated it, a smooth and teasing motion. 

 

Steve’s resulting moan was more of a whimper. 

 

“I’m waiting.”

 

“I wanted,” Steve had to swallow and start again, talking and stroking himself seeming to be too much for him at once. “I wanted to be ready for you. For this. After you saw the pieces.” Those three sentences seemed to zap most of Steve’s remaining energy and he leaned a little heavier against the counter, awaiting whatever reward or punishment Bucky decided to deliver after successfully answering the question. 

 

Bucky decided to tease a little more. Steve had done enough to wind him up today, and he deserved a little retaliation, a few more minutes of reprimanding. Bucky probably wouldn’t last much longer than that anyways. 

 

“Hmmm.” Bucky’s hum was thoughtful, self-indulgent, as he toyed with the plug before dropping his own pants. “And what made you think, Stevie, that it was ok for you to open yourself up like that, to deny me that pleasure? Do you think it’s fair to take that away from me?”

 

Steve’s face drained of blood and he shook his head vigorously, his pale face a lovely contrast to his cock, swollen and red in the mirror. 

 

“No, no, I’m sorry.”

 

Bucky moved quickly now, ripping the condom open and putting it on efficiently. “As punishment,” he started, dragging his erection along the cleft of Steve’s ass, “you don’t get to come until I say you do. Are we clear?”

 

Steve nodded. 

 

“I can’t hear you Steve.”

 

“Yes, yes, we’re clear.”

 

On the final word Bucky pulled the plug out quickly yet carefully, leaving Steve gasping and flailing slightly before filling that space back up with his own length. 

 

He sunk in smoothly and fully, the space Steve made for him welcoming him home like he was meant to be there. Bucky had to squeeze his eyes shut for a moment, the desperate look of Steve’s face in the mirror combined with his clenching heat around Bucky’s cock being almost too much to handle. 

 

He took a deep breath after a moment, and then he started to move. 

 

The first thrust had Steve sounding like he had been punched in the gut, a whoosh of air leaving his lungs, giving Bucky an insight into just how arduous this night had been for Steve as well, how difficult it had been for him to maintain his composure as Bucky had quickly become undone beside him in the showroom. It was rewarding, gratifying, and Bucky didn’t want to wait any longer. 

 

He set a punishing pace, rocking Steve against the counter’s edge, Steve’s mouth dropping open in the mirror as he yielded to Bucky before regaining a touch of his strength, meeting Bucky’s thrusts with motions of his own. Bucky gasped and tightened his hold on Steve’s hips, his cock brushing Steve’s prostate now with every stroke, causing Steve to whine and squirm against him. 

 

“Shhh, don’t forget where we are.” Bucky leaned in so his voice would meet Steve’s ear, Steve biting his lip and closing his eyes as he took the request to heart. 

 

It didn’t take long for Bucky’s legs to start tingling, for his abs to tighten and his heart to pound a little quicker. He gave another solid thrust, Steve letting out a barely concealed groan as he shuddered against him. This was a perfect form of torture, and Bucky wanted it to last, to never end, but they needed to wrap it up soon before Steve got any louder.    
  


“C’mon Steve. Come.” Bucky whispered in his ear and Steve’s whole body convulsed as he came across his own hand and the countertop, Bucky following quickly after another two thrusts. 

 

Steve braced his hands on the counter with his elbows locked, his head hanging forward as he caught his breath. Bucky rested his head against Steve’s back for a moment before pulling out slowly, Steve sagging even more once Bucky was free. Bucky quickly tied the condom off and threw it in the garbage before grabbing some paper towels and handing them to Steve, keeping a few for himself to clean up with. 

 

Bucky had tucked himself back into his pants and was holding Steve again, wrapping arms around him and pulling him in close for another deep kiss. They finished cleaning up together and dressed before speaking again, Steve sounding slightly guilty but happy and satisfied all at once. 

 

“So you really liked the exhibit, huh?”

 

Bucky couldn’t help but laugh as he took Steve’s hand and unlocked the bathroom door, stepping out together without an ounce of shame on their faces. He lifted Steve’s hand to his lips and brushed a kiss across the back of it, a perfect gentleman supporting his boyfriend at his art opening. 

 

“Steve, I’ve never appreciated art so much in my life. It was stimulating…”

 

“Ok Buck.”

 

“... arousing. Intoxicating. Electrifying!”

 

“Ok, I get it.”

 

“Provoking! Awakening!”

 

Steve was walking away, an ‘ _ I don’t know that guy’  _ look on his face. 

 

“Enticing! Inspiring!” 

 

Steve was halfway across the room now, his face pink but his eyes lit with amusement. 

 

Bucky ran over to catch up and planted a smooch right on his lips. 

 

“And really fucking hot,” he concluded.

 

* * *

 

When Bucky got home from the grocery store a week later, he noticed two things: the first was two annual passes to the Museum of Modern Art being held casually in place under their cacti children on the sunlit windowsill. The second was that their normal mirror in the bedroom had been replaced with something significantly larger, the new one being floor length and sturdy looking. Upon inspection, Bucky found it was bolted securely to the wall.  

 

Bucky smiled, and added Sneaky Steve to his official list of favourites.

 

 


End file.
